


Newborn Nights

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Late at Night, Marriage, Newborn Children, POV Third Person, Parental EdWin, Parental Edward Elric, Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: New parents, with messed up sleep schedules, are up late at night with their newborn blessing.





	Newborn Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It’s in third person. I hope you like it.

 

Winry smiled quietly to herself from her place on the bed as she watched Ed pace back and forth across the floor of their bedroom. If she looked at the carpet, she could see the carpet beginning to form tracks. Pulling her knee up to her chest, she rested one cheek on it and sighed as her husband continued to bounce and talk softly to the bundle in his arms.

“You can put him down, you know?” she asked lazily, her pretty voice startling him.

“I know,” he muttered, glancing over at her, never pausing the rhythm of his arms. “But he might wake up.”

“He’s going to wake up in…” Winry looked over at the clock on the nightstand and silently calculated the time since his last feeding. “Twenty minutes anyway, so why not take a break?”

“And do what?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes. “Come cuddle with your wife?”

Ed stopped pacing and looked over at her.

“I do miss that.”

Winry threw a hand out in a “what are you waiting for?” gesture.

“But aren’t you exhausted?” Ed continued, starting to pace and bounce again. “It’s after two am. Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“Did you not hear me say he would be up in twenty minutes? There’s no point in me going to sleep now.”

“Winry,” he said slowly, sitting down beside her, cradling the baby to his chest, “you have to sleep.”

“And I will…after his next feeding.”

Edward opened his mouth to argue when Winry’s hand on his cheek stopped him.

“Ed, please. Just go put our son in the bassinette and come lie down with me.”

She watched as he looked down at the fragile newborn in his arms, so tiny in comparison to his father’s strong hands.

“Yeah, okay.”

Kissing her cheek, Edward rose and very carefully placed his son in his bassinette at Winry’s bedside before walking around the mattress and sliding under the covers beside his wife. Immediately, Winry snuggled up to him, fitting her body against his.

“God, I miss you,” she mumbled.

“I’m literally right here.”

“Shut up. I’m in heaven. Your body is hot and hard and amazing.”

Ed felt his face heat at her words, but even so, he felt pride rush through his veins. Sliding his arms around her back, he rested his nose in her hair.

“If you fall asleep, I understand,” he murmured.

“If I fall asleep, it won’t be for very long. My breasts are already starting to feel heavy.”

“He drinks so much. I can’t believe how often he feeds with how tiny he is.”

“And how much he drinks,” Winry yawned.

“I guess our kid really likes milk.”

“Strange, considering his father’s take on it.”

“Hey,” Ed snapped instantly, “that has nothing to do with this. Just because I don’t like milk from cows doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like your milk.”

Winry froze and looked up at him.

“Did you just say…”

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to actually try any,” Edward sputtered. “I just meant, you know, it might be different–”

“I mean, if you really want to try some, I can squeeze some into a glass for you–”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Or…you could drink it straight from the source.”

Winry pulled the sheet down to give him an eyeful of her thinly veiled chest, at which he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Would you cut it out? I’m not drinking your milk. And quit trying to seduce me! It hasn’t been six weeks yet. You know we can’t–”

“I can’t have sex,” she finished for him. “I know. I know. And if you’re that turned off by it, I’ll stop bringing up the breastmilk, but I just thought you might…”

“I mean…I might. Maybe.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Maybe,” he repeats firmly. “But not for four more weeks.”

Winry opened her mouth to respond when a sharp cry cut through the room.

“I guess that means it’s been twenty minutes,” Ed muttered.

“Can you get him for me?” Winry asked as she fumbled with the front of her shirt. “If he cries any longer I’m going to start leaking.”

“Yeah. I got him.”

Quickly, Edward retrieved the screaming infant and passed him off to Winry. Almost instantly, the baby found the little pink bud with his mouth and began suckling. Winry leaned back into the pillow and exhaled, her eyes drifting closed.

“Are you going to fall asleep now?” Ed asked softly, sitting down beside her and stroking her hair off her forehead.

“I might. Something about feeding makes me drowsy.”

“It’s probably the hormones or other brain chemicals moving around. I could look into it. Actually, I bet there’s something in your parents’ old medical journals–”

“Edward, shh,” his wife mumbled drowsily. “Just keep an eye on us, okay?”

“Always, Winry.”

As his wife fed their son, Edward stretched out beside them, resting his elbow in the pillow beside Winry’s head with his head in his hand. His other arm he rested over her waist and under his son. Leaning down to kiss her temple, Edward closed his eyes and let the feeling of pure joy fill him. This was his family he had in his arm. He loved them so much he could shout it from the rooftop.

But for now, he was too busy watching over them.


End file.
